Conspirators: Mouse Mission!
by aliendroid
Summary: The Mizune Sisters watch as Free's eyes follow Eruka around. They see the sad longing in Eruka's eyes when she looks at Free. "Chi-chi, chi, chi chi!" the sisters move in. Free/Eruka, final in the Conspirators Series. Renamed from Wolf and Frog
1. Chapter 1

**Conspirators: Wolf and Frog**

**Hello! How are all of you? If you are just joining the story than great! Although this is part of the "Conspirators" Series it doesn't have to be read with the others, though if you want to read the series in order start with "Conspirators: Get a Clue!" The next story after that is listed at the end of every story, so just read my ending author's note. **

**Plot: The Mizune Sisters watch as Free's eyes follows Eruka around. They see the sad longing in Eruka's eyes when she looks at Free. "Chi-chi, chi, chi chi!" the sisters move in. Free/Eruka, final in the Conspirators Series. **

**!Warning! When others are around the Mizunes will be speaking in "Chi" but I will provide translations at the end of each chapter in ordinance with the number assigned to each dialog. Example: "Chi-chi-chichi-chi," said one sister.(1) **

**1: "Lilies, get lilies," said one sister. (This line will not be used in this chapter.)**

**Let's just hope I can speak mouse! **

**Rated T**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

Chapter 1: Chi-chi, chi

"We should really do something," said one Mizune sister.

"I agree, but what?" said another.

"Perhaps we could arrange a private meeting?" asked a third sister.

"That sounds good," said a fourth.

Five days ago the five Mizune sisters realized that their long time friend Eruka has been watching the Wolfman Free with strange and wishful eyes. Free has also been following Eruka with his eyes. It didn't take the small mouse sisters long to realize exactly what was going on. The only choice the sisters could come up with was to do something about it, get them together.

"We shall move tomorrow," said the fifth sister.

"Mizunes, hey Mizunes where are you," called Eruka. She turned the corner barring the Mizunes from site and smiled, "There you are. I was looking everywhere for you five. Come on I want to show you all something."

"Chi-chi-chi," answered the sisters. (1)Eruka blinked at the odd behavior the sisters were displaying but then again they always answer in unison. Eruka lead the way to a large open field with a pond nearly directly in the middle of it.

"Isn't it wonderful!" she exclaimed. "I thought you would like it."

The Mizune sisters look around in fascination of the field. Wild flowers of every color are spread across the grasses like a rainbow carpeting the ground. Butterflies, bees, and humming birds go from flower to flower collecting nectar. Frogs could be heard to the direction of the pond where water lilies rest on top of the surface. "Chi-chichi," said a Mizune sister in appreciation of the magnificent beauty. (2)

"I knew you would all think so," Eruka said. She walked over to the pond and dips her feet in. "I wonder if Free would like it too?" Eruka's eyes change from a happy bliss and a lonely contemplating.

"Chichichi-chi-chi," one Mizune sister said as she walked up to Eruka. (3)

"Chi," said another of the sisters. (4)

"Thank you," said Eruka at the sweet words.

The two Mizunes standing beside Eruka look over their shoulders and signal their sisters to move. With a nod of their heads in understanding the remaining three Mizunes took off into the sky in search of Free.

"We have to find him," said one of the flying sisters.

"We don't have time to waste," said another.

"Eruka needs our help," said the third.

The sisters flew for nearly ten minutes before they spotted Free leaning against a tree. Setting down the sister walked over to the tall immortal. "Oh hey," Free said looking down at the sisters, "Where are the other two, and Eruka?"

"Chi-chi-chichichi-chi-chi-chichi," said one of the sisters tugging on Free's pants. (5)

"Huh? What are you saying?" Instead of answering Free's question the sister pulled harder on his pants. "Okay I get it! I will follow you three," Free said scratching the back of his head. "Geeze, where are you taking me anyway?"

"Chi-chi-chi-chi-chichichi-chi," said the sister standing in the middle. (6)

"Never mind I can't understand you anyways," Free said following after the three little mice witches. The four walked for fifteen minutes before reaching the field Eruka and the other two Mizune sisters were waiting at. "Wow," said Free looking out over the field. When his eyes rested on Eruka, who stood up upon seeing the arrive, his breath catches in his throat and his heart skips a beat. Sunlight reflects off of the pond casting a halo of soft white light around Eruka. The water lilies and wild flowers add color to the scene, "Gorgeous," Free said breathlessly.

"I'm glad you like it," said Eruka as she walks up to him. "I found earlier this morning and thought it would cheer everyone up."

"Oh," Free was having a hard time speaking. Eruka had completely misunderstood what he was referring to when he said gorgeous, but he couldn't say that she misunderstood. The look of happiness that was presently on her face was captivating, holding Free's attention. "Yes this place is wonderful," he opted for the safe answer.

The Mizune sisters had moved to the other side of the pond, leaving Eruka and Free alone.

Eruka looked up at Free and smiled, "I haven't seen you since last night. Where did you go?"

Free scratches the back of his head. "I scouted around. Even though Medusa is dead we are still wanted so I was just making sure. But one of my spells went haywire and I ended having to wait for the ice encasing my foot to melt before coming back," said Free.

"Why am I not surprised," responded Eruka laughing lightly. "You know I could always help you out if you need the extra practice."

"Sure thanks," answered Free.

The two continued to talk while standing beside the pond. When Eruka's legs became tired the sat down, but didn't move away. They talked into the evening Eruka was mainly giving him advice on how to properly control the magic eye.

xXx Across the Pond xXx

"It doesn't look like they are getting anywhere!" complained one of the sisters.

"Be patient, these things take time!" said another one, who was sitting down with her feet in the water.

"Perhaps we could arrange dinner," said the third sister sitting on a rock.

"That would be great," agreed the fourth sister.

"A picnic for two by a sreen pond, perfect," said the fifth. Quickly the five sisters hurried off. The five of them work together and put together a large picnic basket. Walking back to the pond the sisters approach Free and Eruka, "Chi-chi-chichi-chichichichi-chichichi-chi chichi," said the fifth sister holding out a blanket. (7)

"Chichi, chi" said the first sister holding out the basket. (8)

Eruka looked up and smiled at the Mizunes. "Thank you," she said taking the blanket. Free stood up and retrieved the basket. "Will you five join us?" asked Eruka.

"Chi!" said all five sisters. (9)

"Oh, okay," said Eruka startled by the forceful response.

"Chi chi chichi-chi," said the third sister. (10)

"Oh, okay I understand," said Eruka. Eruka spread out the blanket and Free set down the basket while the Mizune sisters retreated to leave them alone.

"You can really understand them?" asked Free.

"Well I was really close with the eldest Mizune sister," answered Eruka. "I picked it from her." The picnic is simple but good and the wolf and frog enjoy their first planned date, without knowing it's a date, while the sun sets, and the stars and fire flies come out.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Translations:

1: "Coming!"

2: "Beautifu,"

3: "I am sure he would,"

4: "Of course,"

5: "Come with us, we will take you to Eruka,"

6: "You will see when we get there, so stop asking,"

7: "It's getting late and you two haven't eaten,"

8: "Here, we made dinner,"

9: "NO!"

10: "We already ate, so please enjoy"

**Well there you have it the first chapter to the final "Conspirators" story. Patti and Kilik's one shot "Conspirators: Crazy Meets Gusto!" is now up. Please review and tell me what you think! (I changed the tense I use for this story, because I am considering changing all of my stories over to past tense.)**

**Hey my return readers go to my profile and let me know if my writing as improved by voting in my new poll, no deadline. **

**The results are in, my one shot from my polls, of which you all had a chance to vote in, will be a Tsubaki/Black Star comedy! No title as of yet, but please look forward to it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, **

**To all my readers, I am so sorry for not being able to get chapters up over the past several weeks. You see I was in a head on collision on the fourth of August (Which was the same day I posted the first chapter). Both of my legs are broken and my right foot and left ankle are broken. I have had two surgeries to repair the damage over the time I have been away. This may all seem like a big excuse but I assure you it is all true. I could supply you with the site to the article that covered the crash, but we can't here. I am sorry again for the long wait for the continuation of my many stories, but I am now well enough I can start up again! So to rejoice my steady recovery I am giving you all a new chapter! **

**Review: The Mizune's plotted a nice date for our unsuspecting couple. How are things progressing? **

Chapter 2: Wolf on the Prowl

"That last attempt seemed well bad," said the eldest Mizune.

"Yeah you're right, but how do we fix it?" asked the third Mizune.

"Simple," said the second, "We just get one of them to confess. We can use magic and make it appear that someone else is interested in the other one and cause friction between them. This will cause one of them to confess, I think."

"You think," said the fourth sister. "We need something better than you think."

"Hey its Free," called the eldest. Turning around the five identical Mizune witches watched as Free the Wolfman walked past them sighing as he did so. "Chi-chi," called the eldest. (1)

Free stopped walking and turned around to look at the five mice, "Well, hello." Free's voice was shaky and a little uncertain. "Have you seen Eruka?"

"Chi chi-chi-chi chi," answered the third sister pointing west towards a small grove of trees. (2)

Free turned and looked in the direction the sister was pointing. After a couple of seconds he sees the figure of Eruka moving amongst the trees. "Thanks!" Free said taking off towards her.

"Chi-chi," said the third sister. (3)

Free approached Eruka cautiously, for the past couple days she seemed to be on edge. Approaching from the right side Free lifts a hand and waves while saying, "Hello Eruka, how are you this morning?"

Eruka, who was thinking about a new spell, turned around and smiled as Free walked to her. "Hello, I was just trying to work out this spell," Eruka said.

_Is this why she has been on edge?_ Free thought. "Maybe I can help," he said walking up to her and looking down at the paper in her hands. "Um," Free is confused by the symbols and script on the paper, "What does it say?"

Eruka giggled softly, "It's a riddle apparently. Something about tadpoles and newts, but I can't figure out the rest. It is quite vexing." Eruka folded the paper up and slipped into a pocket in her poke-a-dotted dress. "Thanks for the offer though." Eruka turned around to leave when her foot got caught in a root.

"Careful!" Free said as he hurriedly caught her, preventing her from falling. "Easy, are you okay?"

Eruka nodded her head yes a slight blush playing across her cheeks. When Free stood Eruka up and she went to put pressure on her right foot, the one that got caught, pain radiated up her foot, through her ankle, and up her leg. "Ouch," Eruka cried.

"No you're not okay. Here," Free picked Eruka up bridal style and carried her over to a soft patch of grass.

The Mizune sisters watched on has Free caught, and carried Eruka to the grass. Looking at each other they all knew what to do, disappear and allow them to be alone. Before they could though Eruka spotted them, "Oh Mizunes can you please help us?"

"Chi, chi, chi-chi chi," said the eldest sister. (4)

"Oh okay," said Eruka. The sisters quickly retreated leaving the two alone.

"If Free treats Eruka than they will get closer," declared the fifth sister.

"This is a great turn, we might not have to do anything after all," said the fourth sister.

"Our objective now is to make sure nothing bothers them," instructed the second sister.

"Right," said the third.

"Get in positions," called the eldest. The sisters quickly separated and placed themselves at strategic points so no one could interfere with Free and Eruka's moment.

xXx Free & Eruka xXx

"Well I guess I will have to do it," said Free as they watched the sisters leave. "Sorry about this."

"Oh no it is alright," said Eruka hurriedly. She was still blushing and she could feel her heart rate pick up. _Oh my god he is so close, and he is touching me! NO, calm down it isn't like he feels anything for me. Just act normal,_ Eruka thought. "Um Free," Eruka said quietly, "Please be gentle."

_She is so cute_! Free's mind goes blank for a second leaving him with just that thought. When Eruka moves he quickly snaps out of it though. "Hey don't move yet," Free berated. "Just sit still and let me help. I can at least splint it for you." Free stood up and moved to a tree quickly he broke off two branches and then tore some material from his own shirt. "This may hurt, I have to set it," Free warned.

"Okay," said Eruka. With a quick movement Free set Eruka's ankle causing a scream of pain to erupt from her. "It hurts," she cried.

"I'm sorry," said Free. Moving with speed but accuracy he splinted Eruka's right ankle. "There that will help. Wolf, wolves, wolf, wolves, wolves," Free said and a crutch made from ice appeared. "I made so it isn't cold and won't melt."

"Thank you," said Eruka wiping tears from her eyes. Free leaned down and grasped Eruka's out stretched hand. Pulling her up their faces become mere inches apart. Their eyes lock, their breathing picks up, and as if being pulled by an invisible force the distance quickly closes. Free's lips lightly touch Eruka's. Eruka's eyes go wide but she leans into the gentle and uncertain kiss.

Free misinterprets the looking Eruka's eyes as one of shock and horror. Quickly he pulls back and hands her the crutch. "Here, sorry," Free said scratching the back of his head. "Um I will be going, bye."

"Huh?" Eruka said as Free quickly took off. Before Eruka could call out to him he was gone.

xXx Mizunes xXx

"Drats, they were so close!" screamed the third sister irritation in her voice.

"Why did he pull back?" asked the fifth sister just as irritated.

"Maybe he was unsure," offered the second sister.

"Perhaps, but what to do now?" asked the fourth sister.

"We try again, this time with a setting that will allow him to realize her feelings," said the eldest.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Chi-chi," = hello

"Chi chi-chi-chi chi" = Yes over there.

"Chi-chi"= Welcome

"Chi, chi, chi-chi chi," = No sorry we have to go.

They kissed but Free misunderstood! Now the sisters are planning a new setting, what will it be? Please review!

Sorry again for not updating but as the message said above I have been a bit caught up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go chapter three! I am sorry for the delayed updates, but as mentioned in the previous chapter's author's note I have been caught up in some things. **

**Rated T**

**I do not own Soul Eater; this includes all characters and the universe. **

Chapter 3: Warmer, Warmer, Warmer, Colder

"This should work," said a tall man with dark black hair, grey eyes, and strangely familiar teeth. "Let's go." The tall figure walked into a patch of trees heading towards a small crouching woman. The woman was wearing a poka-dotted dress the flares out at the waist. On her head was a yellow hat that resembles a frog or gecko. "Hello," said the man as he approached the woman.

Eruka turned and looked up at the oddly familiar man in front of her. "Do I know you?" she asked. She could almost pinpoint how she knew him but it kept eluding her. The man was wearing long pants that are striped white and black, along with a matching shirt that only covers the top half of his chest.

"Um, no but I know of you," said the man. '_Please don't let her recognize us_!' "I was wondering if you are interested in anyone."

Eruka blinked rapidly, the confusion plain on her face. "Excuse me?"

xXx Free xXx

'_Just apologize and explain. Tell her that you like her and that is why you kissed her. That is all you need to do Free_,' Free walked thru the trees contemplating how to smooth things over with Eruka after that disastrous kiss. Turning around a particularly large tree Free came face to face with the scene of Eruka talking to a vaguely familiar man. Free's eyes narrowed when he sees Eruka blush and laugh lightly. His temper flared Free stalked over to the duo set on breaking the apart.

Eruka saw Free walking towards her and the strange man and quickly stood up. "Hello Free," she greeted. She instantly wished she hadn't said anything because the look Free shot her caused her to recoil slightly.

"Who are you?" Free asked the tall man.

'_Eek, he is angry_!' Standing tall, despite the fear coursing thru him, the man looked Free in the eyes and answered, "Someone interested in the lovely Eruka."

Free's vision was a brilliant red and only increasing as the man talked. "What did you say?"

Eruka stood off the side watching the exchange between the two. '_Free almost seems jealous. Does that mean that kiss did mean something after all?_'

"I said I am here for Eruka," answered the man.

"And if I say you can't have her?" said Free his temper rising.

'_He is jealous, I can't believe this!_' Eruka could feel her heart fluttering.

"What right do you have to stop me?" asked the man.

"I have every right," answered Free.

"Why?" asked the man.

'Say it, please say it is because you love me!' Eruka hopes silently.

"Because," said Free, his gusto fading.

"Because what?" asked the man. 'Say it already!'

"Because she is a friend and my savior!" answered Free.

Eruka felt her heart plummet and the man nearly fell over at Free's answer.

"Your savior," said Eruka. Both Free and the man turned towards her. "Your savior is that all I am to you, your savior?" Eruka's voice was slowly growing in pitch. "Well guess what I don't want anything to do with you either!" The final word was shouted. Breathing heavily Eruka stood stiffly shaking and crying.

Free, realizing he said something wrong, reached out and put his arm on Eruka's shoulder. "I am sorry for upsetting you, please calm down," he said.

Eruka glared at him, "Calm down, calm DOWN! You want me to calm down after hearing the guy I like only sees me as a friend and savior! So don't tell me to calm down!" Eruka smacked Free's hand away and ran away from the two men.

"Great going," said the strange man. He turned around and walked off in the opposite direction.

"I…I…wait she likes me?" Free stood there completely lost as to what to do.

xXx Mizunes xXx

The figure of the man separated and there stood the five Mizune sisters.

"He is an idiot," said the eldest.

"So close!" exclaimed the second.

"What do we do know?" asked the third.

"I have no idea," said the fourth.

"How about we wait for him to chase after her?" suggested the youngest.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Will Free chase after Eruka? How will this love story end? Next chapter is the finally!**

**Please go to my profile and let me know how my writing is coming along. And please remember to review this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I bring you the final chapter to this story…sorry it is shorter than the others. I am also pleased to announce I have finally started writing on the story that you all voted on. It is titled "Black*Star on the Loose* and should be up within the next couple of days. Please keep in mind that I am still recovering so things are going to be slower than usual. Thank you to those who have been patient in waiting for the continuation of my stories. **

**Plot: Free finally takes a hint and goes for it!**

**Rated T**

Chapter 4: The Wolfman and Witch

Free stood transfix in place watching as the strange yet familiar man and Eruka walked away from him. He couldn't believe it, Eruka liked him and he has been blind to it the entire time. "So when I kissed her she wasn't repulsed but shy, and the reason she is mad is because I was being insensitive," Free said to himself. He looked towards the direction Eruka stormed off earlier, "Guess I better cool things down." Holding out his hand with the other raised slightly above it Free chanted, "Wolf, wolves, wolf, wolf, wolf, wolves!" In his hand appeared a bouquet of ice roses, lilies, tulips, and daffodils. "Perfect," Free said smiling at the bouquet. Pivoting on one foot Free turned in the direction of Eruka and took off running.

He ran through the woods until he reached a clearing. Looking around he arrived just in time to see Eruka fly off on her tadpole Jackson. "Dammit," Free cursed and ran after her screaming, "Eruka! Hey Eruka! Please come down. Eruka!" They passed over hills of green grass and wild flowers; through forests of pine, and spruce, and were heading towards the desert. Still Free tried to get her attention, " Eruka, please I need to talk to you." Off in the distance he sees Eruka land on top of a large butte. "She had to pick the highest point she could find," Free complained has he started towards the rock formation. Reaching it he immediately started to climb. Halfway up his foot slipped on a loose holding and he skidded down ten feet before he caught himself on an out cropping. After steadying himself he started back up, going a little slower for safety.

Reaching the top he pulled himself up and breathed heavily for several seconds before getting to his feet and walking to the opposite end of the peak of the butte, he approached Eruka. Before he could reach her she turned around and glared at Free, "What do you want?" Her voice was accusing and hard, she was obviously still angry.

Free took a deep breath and held out the floors, he was still keeping frozen. "I am sorry. I didn't mean what I said to that man."

Eruka's eyes went wide than narrowed, "Which part?" she asked suspiciously.

"The part about you only being my savior, that wasn't true," answered Free. He could feel his nerve slowly leaving in the face of a hurt and angry Eruka. Her eyes are puffy and red from crying, and her voice is rough. "I care for you Eruka."

Hope appeared in Eruka's eyes. Taking a step forward she took the ice bouquet in Free's outstretched hand. "How did you get this up here?" she asked.

"It wasn't easy," Free said. "Anywasy, Eruka you are more to me than a savior or friend."

"I am," she said, a new life dawning in her large eyes. "What am I to you Free?" she asked.

"Ah…well…you see," Free all of a sudden found himself extremely tongue tied.

Eruka, realizing his nervousness, laughed lightly and took another step forward. "I love you Free," she said. Standing on her tip toes she leaned in and kissed Free gently yet lovingly on the lips. "Do you love me Free?" Eruka asked, her eyes hoping to not be rejected now.

Free enclosed Eruka in his arms and held her close, "Yes I love you Eruka." Eruka's eyes lit up and her smile returned. Free smiled and leaned down. Their lips met in a long and deep kiss.

Eruka's hands went up and encircled Free's neck, causing the bouquet to fall the ground and shatter. "Oops sorry," Eruka said breaking the kiss and looking down at the already melting pieces.

Free just hugged her tighter, "It's alright."

xXx Above Them xXx

Above the new couple five small women hover hidden by the sun. "This worked out rather well," said the eldest sister.

"Like you said we just needed to wait for him to chase her," said the fourth sister looking towards the youngest.

"There is no way he could be dense enough not to figure it out after she shouted it at him," said the youngest, feeling a little smug about being right.

"But in the end Eruka was still the one to confess first," said the second sister.

"It can't be helped, he was nervous," said the third sister.

xXx Back on the Ground xXx

"So you are going to refuse that guy right?" asked Free, now remembering the strange man from earlier. Eruka laughed. "What?"

"It was the Mizune's," Eruka answered. "They were disguised."

Free's mouth fell open, "I knew I recognized him from somewhere."

"It took me a while to recognize them too," confessed Eruka. "But still," she said cuddling closer to Free, "We should thank them, because now we are together."

"Yeah," said Free, his arms re-circling Eruka's waist. The two looked into the others eyes and shared another deep kiss.

The End.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well what did you all think? I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter, and all Free had to go thru. Please review, and remember that the one shot will be up later!**

**Please go to my profile and vote on how my writing is doing**.


End file.
